The One
by cptn
Summary: The world of the shinobi was created by 5 gods. These gods became tired and fell asleep, waiting one day for The One to awaken them. As Naruto Uzumaki watches his granpda die, the strength of his love for his grandpa awakens them. Is he The One? AU.


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Naruto, I wish I did. My life would then be set for me and even my future generations.

The One

_Before everything and anything there was Nothing. _

_This Nothing was to be eternal, leaving a perpetual darkness. But one day, a faint flicker of light appeared. The light grew stronger and stronger and was able to take the shape of one thing. From this light a God was born. The God slowly grew lonely in the darkness, so it split into 5 beings. These gods loved one another so much that they decided to share their love with everything. They created a world and filled it with people, animals, trees, plants and anything they could. But with their newborn creation the Gods had become tired and soon fallen to sleep, unable to watch their creation flourish. Without the Gods supervision and guidance, the inhabitants of the world became greedy and jealous and fought over material things. Countries were formed , cities were built, wars were fought and the world is as it is today. Only time will tell when the Gods will awaken and balance the world creating peace and harmony._

"_Read it again, read it again! Oh please Jiji, once more!" shouted the young boy, sitting on his grandfather's lap._

"_Al right," chuckled the boy's grandfather ."But only once more, then its off to bed." The young boy laid his head on his grandfather's chest and listen to the story one last time._

----------

It was a calm afternoon at the park. There were many children playing together and enjoying their time away from their parents. Some still had supervision and others came by themselves. There were smiles and laughter everywhere, all but from one child. That child sat alone on the swings, slowly rocking himself back and forth. His sapphire eyes began to get wet as he looked at all the other children. He was sad and he knew why. He envied the other children. They had friends to play with everyday. Every time he approached them they ignored him or their parents came and took them away. He was an outcast and never understood why. He even looked like one. His clothes were rags, his hair uneven and messy.

The sun began to set and all the children had left. He stood there all alone at the park, but he was used to it. He slowly made his way to the exit and saw three boys blocking his way. The one in the middle was the tallest and looked like the leader of the group. They stared at him with angry looks and approached him. They circled the boy, all three of their hands in their pockets..

"Who are you guys?" asked the boy.

" We're here because we hear our parents complain about some boy with blond hair and blue eyes all the time."

" Yeah, you're the blond haired kid who everyone hates. Our parents say nothing good will come if that boy stays in Konoha. People would make us heros if we drove you out! No one would miss you anyways," said the boy on the left.

"That's not true, jiji will miss me if I'm gone," replied the blond hair boy.

"That old geezer, everyone thinks he's crazy! You two are the perfect match. The city would be better off without the both of you!" cried the third boy. The group began to close in. They looked pretty serious. The blond haired boy scrambled towards the exit.

"Get him!" ordered the leader. They pulled out rocks from they're pockets at threw them at him, some managing to hit him in the back and on his shoulder. He fell down but quickly got up to run away. He turned a corner, placed his back against the wall and checked if the boys were following him. They stood in the exit of the park and the tallest boy yelled "Don't get too cocky, we'll catch you one day and make sure your out of our city!" The blond haired boy sighed with relief when they left. He sat down against the wall and clutched his shoulder. He sat there silently crying, until he fell asleep.

When the boy woke up, the sun was gone and night had fallen. It was a good thing that Naruto lived fairly close to the park. Normally it would take him 20 minutes to get there. Taking the alleyways was the quickest way to get home. He would just have to be careful to not run into anyone on the way. He arrived in one of the worst parts of the city. He felt a bit embarrassed as he walked down the street. He looked at the state of the area and picked up his pace. This wasn't the kind of place a child should be raised in. All along the streets there were drunkards, prostitutes, pimps, you name it. The boy took a right stopped at the third house there. He sighed and stepped inside.

"Naruto, where have you been? Do you know what time it is, I've been worried sick!" shouted Naruto's grandfather. Naruto's grandfather was around five foot seven and very skinny. He was bald but had a grey goatee that ended at his chin. He wore an apron and held a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Sorry grandpa, I was at the park playing and I lost track of time. What's for dinner?" asked the curious boy.

His grandpa picked him up, filled his spoon and fed the boy the contents of the pot. Naruto's eyes widened as he swallowed. "Ramen!" he exclaimed.

"You betcha! I worked all day on this just for you. Now hurry up and have some before it gets cold!".

"Thanks grandpa. You're the best," said Naruto. He rushed to the cupboards to pull out a bowl. It was very plain and chipped along the rim. He got a spoon and began eating. Naruto grew happier every minute. He had his grandpa, his favourite dish, and a home. That was all he needed.

Naruto had finished two full bowls of ramen before he was full. He and his grandpa went to his room to get ready for bed. As Naruto was undressing, his grandpa noticed bruises on his back. But before he could say anything, he shouted "Grandpa! Tell me a story before bed. The one about the Five Gods, I love that one."

"Sure. Crawl into bed, ill get the storybook."

Naruto's grandpa finished the story. "Grandpa, is that story true?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "The Gods could be asleep or could even be here right now watching our every move." Naruto's grandpa got up and placed the book in it's place. "Right now, the world needs someone or something to get it back into shape," he sighed. "But you don't have to worry about that. Off to bed now Naruto. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Goodnight grandpa, I love you."

Naruto's grandpa smiled back in response and shut off the lights. Tomorrow was a new day, but it didn't look any more promising than today.

----------

The next morning Naruto woke up and prepared himself for today. He walked into the kitchen and sat on the table.

"Good morning grandpa."

No response. He looked around to find a letter attached to the refrigerator.

"_Naruto,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early in the morning, but a friend needed some help. There's leftover ramen in the fridge. I'll be home soon. Love you, Grandpa."_

Naruto became a bit curious of where his grandpa was. He never left the house so early and he never mentioned any friends to him before. But this meant Naruto had the whole day to himself. He smiled and ate his breakfast quickly. Today, he was going to do something different. He was going to go into the city and browse at all the different stores Konoha had. His grandpa would only let Naruto play at the park, nowhere else. He could feel today was going to be a good day.

Naruto walked down the first street he could find. There were so many people! It seemed like the whole village was here to buy something. Naruto looked around and saw a fruit cart. He walked up and took an apple.

"I would like to buy this, sir,".

"Put that back! Get away from here! I don't want you scaring away all my customers you demon child!" yelled the fruit vendor.

Naruto walked away a bit shocked. Why would the street vendor treat him that way. He only wanted to buy an apple. His grandpa told him you have to be polite when speaking to a stranger. He did exactly that. As we walked away, he began to notice all the staring people. The were all whispering and giving him dirty looks. Maybe this is why his grandpa never let him here alone. He picked up his pace to get away from all the staring people.

All Naruto could think of was what everyone was whispering about. He had done nothing wrong to be talked about it such a way. The stares they gave him were much worse. The boys from yesterday mentioned something about the townspeople hating him. Were they right? If only his grandpa was here with him.

From behind a loud curse came "Get out of this street brat! You only cause problems and we don't want that here!"

People started to do the same. From all around Naruto came cries and yells of anger. They cursed him and wished he never was born. Naruto started to get scared. His eyes became watery as well. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare and listen to the protests of hatred.

From the crowd that was building up, a rock came flying out and hit him hard on his left arm. Naruto stumbled to the right and looked at who it was. It was those three kids from yesterday.

"There he is," yelled the tallest boy. "Get him!" The three kids ran in his direction at full force.

Naruto began to run as fast as he could. Too many questions were popping into his head, all without answers. But one thing he knew was for sure, he had to run. Get away. Escape. If only he hadn't gone into town today.

Naruto's chase had led him to the edge of the town. The forest took up most of the space that was in this area. That gave him an idea. At the next turn he would jump into the forest and hide there till his pursuers either kept going or gave up.

The turn was coming up. "Come on guys, we almost have him. Don't let him get away!" He looked back to the see the three of them struggling to keep up. If Naruto had anything to be proud of, it was his stamina. He felt like he could run all day. He was confident he could outrun these three boys with ease.

Naruto turned to the right and immediately jumped into the forest and continued running. As the boys turned, they noticed that Naruto had disappeared. From behind he heard the boys arguing.

"Where did that blond brat go?" said one of the three boys.

"I bet you he jumped into the forest. I'm not chasing after him in there. We could get lost and its dangerous in there!" yelled another boy.

The tallest of the three looked annoyed. "I guess your right," he grunted. He wasn't happy that Naruto had escaped them a second time.

Naruto smiled as he kept his pace. He was glad he had gotten away from the boys and the crowd of people. He was sure they were glad he was gone too. All he needed was his grandpa.

Naruto stopped. _"Grandpa," _he thought. _"I've been gone for a long time now, grandpa might be home. I have to go back,"_

There was a slight problem. Naruto was lost. He kept running and hadn't realized that he didn't know how to get out of the forest. He looked all around him but nothing looked familiar. _"I think I'll just turn around and maybe get back into the city,"_

Naruto tried to return to the city, but anyway he went, all he saw were trees. He began to panic. It was getting late and there were wild animals living in the forest. How would he survive!? He ran and ran, but got tired and sat against a tree. He put his hands to his eyes to stop them from crying. He leaned his head against the log and listened. He had to be okay. Maybe his grandpa would realize he's gone and get some help. But after today, Naruto realized only his grandpa cared for him. No one would help him find Naruto. He was all on his own.

The thought of spending the night here made Naruto lose hope and this time tears rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and cried. In the backround Naruto heard a sound. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked. No response.

Naruto slowly got up. He looked around and saw nobody. Maybe it was his imagination.

Another sound. This time Naruto got scared. What was it that was making these noises?

Naruto mustered up all his courage and decided to go look around. _"I'll just climb a tree if anything scary comes,"._

He looked all around him. To his right, he saw something unusual. A black blur. He squinted his eyes hoping he'd see what it was. No good. The only way to know for sure was to get closer. With each step Naruto took, he held his breath hoping that he wasn't heard or seen. It was quite a distance between him and the object. When Naruto reached a new tree, he quickly hid behind it and caught his breath. He paused for a few seconds, looked back to the object and kept going. He was very careful to avoid any twigs or anything that could make a sound. He looked down at his closes. They were pretty dull. He smiled and thanked himself for not dressing up in any bright colours. He was a few feet away from what he saw. _"This is as far as I should go," _he thought. He crouched down in a bushy area, making an spot where he could see what was going on. He was a bit surprised at how far he got without making almost no noise at all. Maybe he would sneak up on grandpa when he got home. He looked through the hole to see what the blur was.

To his surprise, the blur had turned out to be people. In fact, it was two boys dressed in similar black clothes with black hair. Naruto guessed that these two had to be brothers. He glanced around to get a better picture of what was going on. Equipment and tools were lying everywhere. Straw dummies, round targets, kunais, shurikens, and other things Naruto had never seen before. This area looked ideal for training, and that's what the two boys were doing.

Naruto stared in awe of how good the two were. The younger brother followed the older brother's example almost perfectly. He threw his tools at the exact same spot the older brother did. They were both very concentrated in what they were doing. Maybe this was why he hadn't been noticed. He remembered what his grandpa told him of shinobis, but this was the first time Naruto ever saw two real ones, and so close! The stories his grandpa told were exciting; people running up walls, breathing fire, summoning animals. They were enough to satisfy Naruto's imagination. He enjoyed grandpa's stories but he never thought any of it was true. He watched the boys train and his heart beat faster. Grandpa was right!

The younger brother threw his last kunai and and paused. He fell on all four and panted. He had managed to hit all the posted targets. The boy was exhausted after a hard workout. He brother stepped over him. The boy looked up, hoping to see his brothers approval. The brother smiled and nodded lightly. This is what the boy was hoping to see. He jumped into the air, laughing happily after earning his brother's praise.

Watching this made Naruto feel a bit jealous. He wished he had a brother to play with like this. He wished he had someone who could show him how to do things. Having a grandpa was great, but what Naruto needed was a friend.

The two brothers continued their training. Naruto picked up his bush, and crept a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"What's next brother?" asked the younger boy.

"Well we've covered everything for today, but it looks like you're not satisfied. How about we play a little game?" replied the older brother.

"Sure! What is it?"

"The game is a little spar. I know your tired after all the training you did, so we'll make it a bit easier for you. All you have to do is land one hit on me. To make it even easier, I'll only use my right hand," he explained as he put his right hand behind his back. "You can aim anywhere and use any method to get that hit, but it must make contact. If you win, I'll take you out to ice cream. If I win, you'll have to carry back all the equipment home, ".

"Seems easy enough…" said the younger one.

"Alright then, let's begin," said the older brother. The two boys readied themselves.

"Here I go!" yelled the younger brother. He ran up to his brother quickly. When he was close enough, he hooked his left arm at his brother's chest. With ease he knocked the punch downwards. His brother followed up with a right hook aimed at the boys arm. The older brother blocked with his forearm. The exchange of hits continued until the younger brother became frustrated and changed to kicks. He hit his brother at every angle only to be denied a clean hit.

The younger brother started to get tired. His movements slowed down greatly. The older brother realized this and jumped into the air. The younger brother was left confused, looking for his brother everywhere. "Where did you go nii-chan!?" he yelled frustrated.

"Nowhere," he replied. The younger boy startled, turned around to face his brother. He raised his arm for a punch. The older brother smiled, and poked his brother in the forehead. His brother stumbled and fell on his butt.

"I win," he chuckled.

"No fair nii-chan! You know that I couldn't do anything like that. You cheated!" accused the younger boy.

Naruto watched the two brothers argue and could help but utter a chuckle. He realized that that was not the best idea and gasped. The two boys looked in his direction. The older boy took a kunai from the ground and threw it in the direction of the noise. Naruto sensed the danger and scrambled out of the bush. He fell flat on his back, dogding the kunai by mere seconds. The kunai pierced a tree behind him. He shuddered at the thought of that thing hitting him.

Naruto slowly got up and walked towards the brothers.

"I'm sorry for spying on you guys. I got lost in the forest and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard you guys and I curiously came to see what made the noise. I didn't mean any harm, it's just that I was so curious that I couldn't help but watch. You guys are amazing!" beamed Naruto. "How did you guys do that?"

"Years of determination, practice, and hard work. Hi I'm Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke," Itachi extended his hand. Naruto did the same.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke

"Naruto," he replied

"How old are you Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"5,"

"Just like me!" smiled Sasuke. "Hey nii-san, do I have to carry all the equipment home or can I just go play with Naruto?" groaned Sasuke. "I trained all day, can I go have some fun?". Naruto grinned widely. Would he get the chance to actually play with someone?

"Sure, just make sure your home before it gets dark," replied Itachi.

"Yes!" the two boys yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Follow me Naruto, I know the way out!" yelled Sasuke taking the lead.

Naruto nodded happily and caught up to Sasuke. They began talking about all sorts of things. He spoke so fast he even surprised himself. I guess it was because he was so excited he would finally have the chance to play with someone.

Itachi watched from behind as the two boys quickly became friends. But one thing was still bothering him. _"How did that kid manage to stay hidden for so long without me noticing him? Maybe it's because he has no chakra? Still, staying hidden for that long with even moving an inch is something even chuuins have trouble doing. That boy has potential to be a great ninja in the future"_

After about 15 minutes, the boys were out of the forest and back into the city. The two boys darted down the street.

"Hey Sasuke, follow me! I know where a great park is. I got there all the time." said Naruto.

"Okay. Bye nii-chan. I'll be back home before dark!" shouted the boy. Itachi waved goodbye to his brother and walked in the other direction. He put his hand oh his head and sighed. To let someone go around hidden so long under his nose made him feel embarrassed. How could he, an ANBU member let such a thing happen? "I gotta train even harder," he mumbled to himself.

The boys arrived at the park and immediately began to play. They went on the swings, climbed trees, ran around. They did anything kids would do to have fun. Naruto couldn't stop smiling. So this is what playing with someone felt like. He wish this day would never end and him and Sasuke could play forever.

Sasuke stopped and looked up at the sky. "I gotta get going," he said "It's almost dark. I had a lot of fun today Naruto. Wanna play at this park tomorrow?"

"Sure!" he replied happily. His heart was racing. He had finally made a friend. His first one. He would never forget this feeling. Even though the day started out bad, this made up for it entirely. After all, he had made his first friend. What happened before didn't matter. Sasuke did.

"What time do you want to come play at?" asked Naruto.

"Same time, that's when I'm done my training," he replied as he was leaving. He turned his head and waved. "Bye Naruto!"

Naruto waved back. "Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow,". He never thought he'd say those words.

Naruto took the alleyways home and burst through the door into the kitchen. "Grandpa guess what! I made a friend today!"

His grandpa was sitting on the table reading a book. "Really?" he said changing his attention to Naruto. He closed his book and asked "What's his name?"

"His name's Sasuke. He's my age," Naruto climbed in his grandpa's lap.

"How did you meet Sasuke?"

"Well," Naruto began. He didn`t think it would be a good idea to tell his grandpa what happened. "I met him at the park," he answered.

Naruto's grandpa raised his eyebrow. Naruto felt uncomfortable. He knew he couldn't lie to his grandpa.

"Okay grandpa, I knew I couldn't lie to you. I went into town by myself today even though you always told me not too. I went there and all the townspeople got angry and yelled bad things at me. Then three boys started chasing me. I ran into the forest and got away. Before I knew it, I got lost and then I met Sasuke there with his brother. I'm sorry grandpa for not listening to you. I promise I won't ever do it again."

The grandpa looked at him and said " Alright, as long as you won't do it again." He kissed him on the cheek and began telling him of his day, The two of them sat and talked, until Naruto, exhausted from an eventful day, had fallen asleep in his grandpa's arms. His grandpa got up and placed him in his bed. He turned back to face Naruto. The boy had fallen asleep with a smile because he knew that tomorrow would be filled with even more.

----------

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. He looked out the window in his room and saw the sun shining. He slowly came to his senses and abruptly sat up. _"What time is it!?"_ he thought. _"I have to go meet Sasuke today!"._

After getting all prepared, Naruto walked into the kitchen to find a nice breakfast waiting for him.

"How did you sleep?" asked his grandpa cheerfully.

"Great! I'm ready to go and play with Sasuke," he replied. "That's all your thinking about, isn't it?" he asked. Naruto nodded. He ate his breakfast and ran outside. "Oh Naruto, wait for me at the park when your done playing. I'm taking us to Ichiruka's ramen cart for a treat,"

"Yay!" Naruto yelled pumping his fists in to the air. He loved that place. was one of the only people that were nice to him. And they served ramen, his favorite food.

Naruto finished his breakfast and ran outside. "Bye grandpa, I'm off!"

Naruto rushed to the park as quickly as he could. He didn't want to make Sasuke wait. He was the first one to be at the park. _"It's still pretty early,"_ he realized. _"Sasuke still has to finish his training. I guess I_'_ll wait for him here."_

Hours when by with Naruto waiting. He didn't want to leave the park in case Sasuke came by and he wasn't there. Everytime he heard footsteps come by his was, he quickly turned to see if it was Sasuke, but was let down. He remembered telling Sasuke that they would come and play at this park again. There was no way he could forget.

Naruto sat on the bench disappointed. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. It was his grandpa.

He came around the bench and knelt in front of Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto? You look sad." His eyes became teary.

"Sasuke didn't come. I waited all day but he didn't show up," he mumbled quietly.

His grandpa sighed. He put his hand on Narutos shoulders. "Hey, look at me. Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reason for why he didn't come. You mentioned that he had some training to do today. Maybe his training made him tired and he didn't have the energy to come. I'm sure he'd show up if he could," encouraged his grandpa.

Maybe he was right. Maybe Sasuke got really tired after training with his brother. It looked really intense yesterday. Yeah, that had to be the reason. Naruto smiled and looked up at his grandpa.

"Thanks grandpa," he jumped off the bench and gave him a hug.

"No problem. Now wipe your tears. Be happy, after all, you can't be sad when we go visit Mr. Ichiruka."

"Right," he replied. He wiped his eyes with his shirt and climbed onto his grandpa's back. The pair left the park to go grab a bite. Naruto soon forgot how sad he was and began to smile again.

They arrived at a small ramen cart a few minutes later and entered. They greeted Mr. Ichiruka.

"Hello Ichiruka-san!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What brings you here today?"

"Me and grandpa came to have a bowl of your ramen," answered the boy. His grandpa helped him on the stool.

"Great! What will you have then?"

"A miso ramen please. Extra large!"

"One for me too," added his grandpa.

In no time they received their order.

"Itadakimasu!" the pair said and took apart their chopsticks. They happily ate their food.. Naruto and his grandpa quickly finished their meal. They both sighed and patted their stomachs. "I'm sorry grandpa, but your ramen is no where near as good as Mr. Ichiruka's," chuckled Naruto honestly.

Everyone in the cart laughed. "Watch your mouth young man," joked his grandpa. "Or you'll be the one paying for this!".

Naruto and his grandpa paid for the meal, thanked Mr. Ichiruka and left the stand. They walked together, laughing and joking around. They turned onto an empty street. Naruto's grandpa suddenly became quieter and more alert. Naruto piped down too but not for the same reason. Halfway down the barely lit street, a flying threat came from behind. Naruto's grandpa sensed it and pushed Naruto away while jumping. Two kunais landed in what was their location. If he hadn't moved in time, the weapon would have left a deep wound in Naruto and his necks. A fatal wound. Naruto layed confused and looked up to see a man dressed in black jump from the ceiling of a building.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" yelled Naruto's grandpa. On the man's forehead he noticed the symbol of a nearby country on his headgear.

"I was hired to kill that brat by the Mist country. A high ranking figure believes it would be best if he was killed. He's too great a threat to the world as it is, and if he matures, he could destroy us all," answered the assassin. "I planned on killing him at the park while he was sitting on the bench, but then you came. At first I thought you were some harmless old man, but actually your Kenji Fujimoto, a retired ANBU squad leader! I knew if I made my move then, I wouldn't have been able to complete my mission. So I followed you guys and you surprisingly dodged my attack. It looks like you haven't completely forgotten everything. I hope you guys enjoyed your meals, for they will be your last!.

Out of the assassin gloves popped out four claw prongs. He charged towards Naruto at full speed. Naruto's grandpa kicked him in the side, knocking him against a wall.

"It looks like I have to kill you first. So be it!"

"Naruto, this is your chance. I need you to escape and go to the Hokage's tower and get help. I'll handle him. Don't worry, I wont let this man hurt you. Now go," he ordered.

The assassin began gaining speed again.

Kenji turned his attention to the assassin. Being unarmed would make him at a total disadvantage. He grabbed a bar from the a nearby fence and broke it off. He readied himself for an attack. Kenji fended off a flurry of hits and managed to make contact to the assassins left elbow. The attacker backed off and clutched his forearm. The attack made his arm numb.

"_This is bad,"_ thought the assassin. _"I need to make a clean hit or else I'm gonna die,"._

"_This is bad," _thought Kenji. _"I'm already out of breath. Being old sure does make things much harder,"._

While the two men battled, Naruto was making his way to the Hokage's tower. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. _"I can't leave grandpa alone,". _He raced back to the street where his grandpa was fighting.

The assassin looked at Kenji, trying to find some sort of opening or weakness. He noticed that the old man was starting to breath heavy. He smirked and thought of a plan. He would work the old man til his movements slowed just enough for a hit. The assassin looked at his left arm and lightly cut the skin. It was so he could get the feeling back into his arm.

The assassin jumped into the air and dived towards Kenji. The old man readied his defence, spreading his legs for a strong support. The assassin clawed with his right arm. Kenji blocked. The series of blows continued, never stopping, never ceasing. Kenji understood what the man was doing. He was trying to get him tired so that he could find a potential opening. Kenji began to back up but the assassin followed his moves. If Kenji tried jumping back, the assassin would reply by following him. His blows continued. The feeling of fatigue began to fall over Kenji. He couldn't get away. The assassin took his chance. "This is it old man! Say goodbye to the brat, but don't worry, you'll both be seeing each other in the afterlife!". The attacker swiftly clawed at the old man's stomach.

Naruto arrived to see the most horrifying sight he's ever seen. His grandpa had been hurt by the assassin and fallen to the ground.

"Grandpa!!!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to his grandpa's side.

His grandpa was lying on the ground clutching his wound. Blood ran from it like water.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" said to boy, trying to hold back his tears.

"Naruto, I thought you managed to get away this whole time. Why hadn't you gone for help?'

"I couldn't leave you alone. I love you too much. Oh grandpa, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I did what you told me too." Naruto was crying now.

"Listen to me Naruto, this isn't your fault. Things like this happen. I know I have left you in the dark about so much. This is entirely MY fault. If only I had gotten more help in protecting you. I had so much to tell you but I planned on it when you were older. I'm not your real grandfather. I was given to you to protect you for as long as I could. I'm an old fool, I should've gotten help sooner. I let the pride of who I was get in the past get in the way of protecting the one person I truly love. You were like the real grandchild I never had. If only you were more lucky to have a better life with someone else, " he coughed up blood. "I hope you can forgive this old man for lying to you," he said hiding the pain on his face with a smile.

"Grandpa I don't care about all that stuff, I just want to be with you. Please don't go, I love you so much." he clutched his hand. "You can't leave a little kid all by himself,"

"Naruto, you have made this old man happy. I believed the minute I was given you that you were born on this earth to do something special. You have the potential and power to be the greatest in whatever you accomplish. You are determined and have the strength to realize any dream you have. Remember that I will always protect you. That is a promise I will never break, even in the afterlife. I will always watch over you,". He agonizingly raised himself to kiss the young boy's cheek.

Naruto, squeezing his grandpa's hand, and cried "No, grandpa, you can't go, stay with me, don't close your eyes! You have to keep them open, listen grandpa!" sobbed the young boy. His grandpa with his last strength smiled at the boy and mouthed the words '_I love you.' _He then became limp and drifted into an eternal sleep.

"I've had enough of this," said the frustrated assassin. "Let me do you one favour and kill you. That was you'll be able to see him again!" The assassin ran towards Naruto, ready to strike.

"Wake up!" Naruto said shaking his grandpa, "wake up, grandpa, grandpa, GRANDPA!"

Suddenly a pure white light enveloped the young boy.

"_We have finally found The One."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes:**First off, I would like to thank my friend for checking my grammar and spelling and give me suggestions. Your awesome. I'm finally glad I was able to finish and get my ideas on paper. I think this concept has been done before, but after reading some good fanfics, I decided to write my own. Things will get better in the next chapters, I promise. This is just a build up. Also Naruto's grandpa is an OOC, so I didn't bother explaining or detailing his past. Just know he was there to protect Naruto till the end (clearly). And his fight wasn't as long since he had to die anyways, why not die crappy and say a few cool things before you do? PLEASE REVIEW! Doesn't matter what you say, just review (: .Voice your opinion, because I plan to use some of the suggestions for later material. I don't know about parings, if ther will be any at all, but I'm thinking with the reviews and your opinions, that could be changed.

Enjoy the rest of my story! And review (: 3


End file.
